WP Targets in the UK and Ireland (1962: The Apocalypse)
Here is a list of all the known Warsaw Pact targets in the 1962 atomic atack on the UK. West Midlands # Birmingham- 1x 10kt, 2x 200kt and 3x 100kt. # Dudley- 1x 1kt and 1 x 10kt. # Coventry- 2x 100kt. # Coventry airport – 1x 1kt. # West Midlands Airport- 3x 1kt. # Smethwick- 1x 10kt. # Hampstead, Birmingham- 1x 10kt # Old Hill, Birmingham- 1x 10kt and 1x100kt. # Merry Hill, Birmingham - 2x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Cradley Heath- 3x 10kt and 1x 100kt. # Wolverhampton 1x 10kt, 2x 1kt. Warwickshire # Kinteton army depot- 2x 1kt. # Kenilworth Castel- 1x 1kt # Warwickshire’s Baddersley Colliery 1x 1kt (it did not explode after it buried it’s self at the bottom of the mine shaft). Oxfordshire # RAF Bicester 1x 1kt. # BOD Bicester - 1x 10kt. # RAF Brise Norton- 1x 10kt, # Chipping Warden airfield- 1x 1kt # Whitney- 3x 10kt. # Banbury- 3x 1kt. Gloustershire #GCHQ Cheltenham- 2 x 1k #Cheltenham race course- 1 x 1kt #Ashchurch army base- 1 x 1kt Northamptonshire #RAF Croughton- 1x 1kt. #RAF Longsparrow- 1x 1kt. Shrophire #RAF Cossford- 2 x 1kt Angelsea # RAF Valley- 1 x 10kt # RAF Rhouse- 1 x 10kt Suffolk #RAF Lakenheth- 1x 10kt #RAF Woodbridge- 1x 10kt Berkshire #RAF Greenham Common- 2x 100kt and 1 x 50kt. #Sandherst army officer accadamy- 1 x 10kt. #Aldermaston Atomic resrch centre- 1 x 10kt. #Burghfield ordinance factory- 1x 10kt. Hampshire #Andover- 1 x 10kt #Southampton- 1 x 100kt #Southampton docks- 1 x 10kt #Portsmouth docks- 1 x 10kt # Gosport docks- 1 x 10kt Buckinghamshire #Buckingham- 1x 1kt. South Glamorgan # Cardiff 2 x 10kt and 1 x 20 kt #Cardiff docks 1 x 10kt #Swansea 2x 15kt #Swansea docks 1 x 10kt #Newport, Gwent - 10KT #Cardiff Airport – 1kt #Swansea Airport – 1kt #MOD St Athan – 1kt # Rhymney Valley – 1kt (It buried itself in a recently abandoned coal mine and didn’t explode.) # The Uskmouth power stations - 1kt # The Woodham Brothers scrapyard, Barry Island -1kt (It did not explode and buried itself 8 feet into the ground). Bristol #Bristol- 1x 100kt #Bristol docks- 1 x 50 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 10kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 10kt #Avonmouth docks- 1x 10kt South Riding of Yorkshire #Sheffield- 2x 100kt #Doncater-1x 50kt #Barnsley-1x 50kt #Leeds- 2x 100kt #Bradford- 2x 100kt East Riding of Yorkshire #Hull- 1x 50kt #Hull docks- 1x 10kt North Riding of Yorkshire #US radar early warning canter RAF Filingdales- 2x 10kt Derbyshire #Derby- 1x 10kt Cheshire #Crew- 1x 1kt #Elsmere Port- 1 x 10kt #Stockport- 1 x 10kt #Birkenhead- 1 x 100kt Lancashire #Manchester- 3 x 100 kt #Liverpool - 2 x 100 kt #Liverpool Docks- 1x 50kt Lanarkshire #Glasgow- 2 x 10kt #Glasgow docks- 2x 10kt #Motherwell- 1x 1kt #Wishaw- 1x 1kt Devon #Plymouth 1x 10kt #Plymouth Docks 2x 10kt #Exier docks 1x 10kt London County Council #Westminster- 1 x 100kt #Holbourn- 1 x 100kt The City of London #The London Stock Exchange- 1 x 100kt. Middelsex #Willsden railway junction- 1 x 1kt. #Heathrow airport- 1 x 10kt. #RAF Northolt- 1 x 10kt. Category:1962: Doomsday